Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II
* * * |type = Primary|grade = |efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (725 rpm)|capacity = 50 (max 500)|mobility = *120 (pre-13.5.0) *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 320 |level_required = 32|theme = Military-themed|firing_sound = }} The Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II is a Primary weapon introduced in the 13.2.0 update. It is a successor of the removed Impulse Assault Rifle. Description Designed with grace and power, this weapon is blessed for its higher damage throughput and excellent accuracy. Importantly, this weapon is also designed with reliability = rest assured that the reliability will last long, for it is made of high quality components. Furthermore, this weapon is designed according to the lore among the military personnel and marksmen, due to its high power and unstoppable accuracy, both of which passes the most stringent weapon effectiveness evaulation. Appearance It resembles the Impulse Assault Rifle with smooth details and dark-gray details. It consists of a 10X scope, front grip, 50-round drum magazine and an arm rest on the stock. Strategy It deals massive damage, high fire rate, average-high capacity and excellent mobility. Tips *Use this weapon in medium-long ranges. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *As it has armor bonus, use it to add free armor. *It is very accurate and thus is good when picking off enemies at long range due to its precision and can eliminate unarmored opponents in a few shots. *Its 10X scope can make this weapon devastating in long ranges. *The accuracy of this weapon allows you to auto-snipe enemies from afar with grace. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *This weapon will remain perfectly accurate if you hold down the fire button. *Keep your shot count, if you want to score a critical damage. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Impulse Assault Rifle Mk.II can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *Due to its excellent accuracy and high fire rate, this is useful for taking air enemies with ease. *Aim at the head for extra points. *You should ready your backup weapon in case it runs out of ammo. *Even if you miss the first shot, keep calm and try again, as this Sniper's high fire rate will allow you to fire again in no time; do not panic. *The high mobility can be used by outmaneuvering the enemy at a close range. *This weapon performs well at all ranges. At medium and long range, using the scope is recommended *This weapon is incredibly accurate, back off to avoid anyone attacking back. *This weapon's reload is speedy, therefore you can survive in most situations. **The reload will be amplified even further if you equip with reload-boosting wear. Counters *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. *Experienced users can easily no-scope with this weapon, so be ready with hitscan explosive weapons. *Use one-shot kill weapons for best results. *Its high accuracy renders it hard to use in close range, so shotguns and area damage weapons can easily finish its users if done well. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *Explosive weapons can easily distorient its users. it can destroy its users, too. *Engage the users using high mobility and high-efficiency weapons. *Avoid its users' sight if you are low on health and armor. *Rush the user using a deadly close quarters weapon such as Frozen Dragon or Gas Launcher. However, do not rush them head-on, as experienced players can kill you without using the scope. *Avoid its users' shots since there are chances of critical damage. *A semi-effective counter to this weapon is using weapons or gadgets with the Slowing Targets down attribute. However, be aware that skilled users would know how to counter this strategy. *If you can, then sneak up behind the user and kill the user with a powerful weapon. *Keep out of this gun's users' sight. *Use high damage weapons such as the Ghost Lantern to kill users at close range, as well as to compensate for its armor bonus. *Alternatively, try engaging with a sniper from afar. Do not forget, however, that this weapon can easily kill you in long ranges even if the user is not using a scope. *Unlike most primaries, waiting for its users to run out of ammo is not the good idea since it features the rapid reload. Custom Skin Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *This is based on the Mk 14 Enhanced Battle Rifle. *It resembles the assault rifle version of Impulse Sniper Rifle, considering its name. **However, due to its name, it is full-automatic unlike the Impulse Sniper Rifle, firing at 725 RPM. *It is one of the most accurate assault rifle when you are hip firing as this weapon has very little recoil or no crosshair spread. *It is one of the best Primary weapons in the game. *It is considered as a direct successor of the removed Impulse Assault Rifle. *It has been given "Armor Bonus" and "Critical Damage" and at the same time has the scoping intensity increased from 8X to 10X zoom in 14.3.0 update. *In the 15.0.0 update, it became more cheaper as its price was reduced from 460 to 220 . **However, in the 15.7.0 update, its price was increased to 320 for balancing. *It is one of the primaries (firing hitscan weapons) with unstoppable accuracy. *Its efficiency was updated in the 15.8.0 update to comply with the real PG3D's 15.4.0 efficiency update. **However, this is entirely different story as the real 15.4.1 update have increased the efficiency cap to 74 instead of 59. Further, the 15.8.0 efficiency system (which is up to 59 in terms of efficiency cap) is unaffected by that unexpected update. *In the 13.2.0, players who owned the removed Impulse Assault Rifle are given both the refund (depending on the upgrade level) and this weapon (if they are at least level 32). *It now has its sniper brother released in the 20.0.0 update. *It now has a golden skin unlocked at the Champion League in the 20.0.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Armor Bonus Category:Critical Damage Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary Category:Weapons with Custom Skins